Supernatural Beings
by StellaMuffins
Summary: These strange, odd beings have lurked around, here and there causing chaos. Let's hope that our beloved trainers can survive each of the epidemics. —A collection of drabbles with Conflicting, SoulSilver, FerrisWheel, NewBark, and Twinleaf


**_1. Conflicting_**

Leaf took a deep breath, as she stood atop a tree branch in the sunny, grassy woods. Her stomach grumbled in hunger, making her whine a bit. Shaking her head, she slowly raised up her bow and arrow, sticking her tongue out to the side cutely.

There it goes, a fresh, healthy deer munching on some grass about a mile away or so. Its small, brown ears flicked back and forth, noting down all the noises and movements surrounding it. Warm, brown spots spotted themselves around it, acting as a form of camouflage against any predators. It was protected by most of them. Except humans. And, other beings...

The brunette frowned, noting how peaceful it looked as it munched on its breakfast. With a sigh escaping her pink, soft lips, she aimed the bow right at its chest. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as an apology, as if the deer could hear her words. She kissed the arrow, pulling back the bow string as she locked her aim. Leaf let a smirk tug at her lips. "Breakfast time."

She let go of the bow string, feeling the energy she had locked upon the arrow release. The arrow released itself from Leaf's grip, shooting itself at a pretty impressive velocity for a female archer. The arrow pierced itself towards leaves, and went over for its target—the deer.

Leaf almost fell from her spot the at what she witnessed afterwards.

The deer was suddenly attacked by a wolf-like being. The wolf lunged himself from a nearby bush at quick speeds, successfully tackling down the deer before it could escape. He bit down on the poor deer's neck, keeping it on choke-hold as it bled out rapidly. His wagging tail stopped once the arrow that Leaf shot suddenly pierced itself into his shoulder, going in a few inches into his body. The wolf boy dropped the dead, twitching deer onto the ground next to his clawed feet, looking around. "What the..." He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, and brought it up to sniff it curiously. The second he recognized the familiar scent, he turned around to the obvious tree. "Looks like I beat it to ya, huh, Leaf?"

"Dammit, Green!" she yelled from the tree, climbing down swiftly. "I saw it first!" She stormed over to the wolf boy, placing her hands on her hips. "Can I please have my breakfast now?" The brunette gestured to the dead deer, still twitching awkwardly.

"But I'm hungry too—" he whined, flattening his wolf ears. Green's bloody fangs stood out against his lips as he pouted at her.

"Well go get another one! This one's mine!"

The wolf boy rolled his emerald eyes, wagging his tail at her. Ever since Green met Leaf, she didn't treat him with hatred or reject him just because he was a werewolf. In fact, she seemed comfortable around him. The simple thought made him smile wider and wag his tail faster. "Aww, c'mon Leafy! I'll tell you what. I'll carry the fucker to your place, and we'll both share it together. Deal?"

Leaf couldn't help but stop fuming and pose a smile at his warm offer. Giggling she nodded. "Alright, alright. Let's go then."

The werewolf grinned at her, before picking up the dead creature in his mouth, half picking it, half dragging it on the ground. With a nod, he let Leaf lead the way. They walked for a while, before something clicked in Leaf's mind. "Oh! I forgot to say! Red's coming home for the weekend yayy!"

Green stopped at his tracks, dropping the deer in his mouth onto the ground as it landed with a somewhat loud thud. Red was there. He was secretly afraid of the hunter's brother. He was a mastermind, a briber, a gambler, and worst of all, he was the best, most skilled hunter in town. And he was over-protective of Leaf. Any male that tried to make a move on the girl would find themselves dead the next day—

He found himself not wanting to take the risk and tempt him. "I uhh... I gotta go do that thing that werewolves do at that time keep the deer okay bye smell ya later, Leafy!" The words rushed out of his lips as he turned around, running far away.

Leaf stared unamused as he ran off, disappearing. "What a scared-y dog. At least the deer's mine now." With a grunt, she bent down and started dragging it from two of its hind legs as she made her way back home.

She giggled once she realized that Red wasn't going home that weekend, but the following weekend. "Oops!~"

**_2. SoulSilver_**

The brunette stared, still in shock as she stared at the man before her.

It was in the shadowy, foggy forest. Silver had acted weird lately, and had refused to answer her calls for the past month. He stopped going to school as well, which irritated her since they shared all classes together. She wondered if it was because of her, or if she did something to make him angry and whatnot. It wasn't until this very day, when Ethan had rushed off to inform her that the redhead has been going into the forest for the past few weeks alone.

So, there goes a pissed off Lyra following him into the forest, despite her knowing how dangerous it must be to be walking around in a dark forest at the middle of the night. She honestly could care less; she wanted to simply face him.

Which takes everything that happened at the past month to this very spot. "Oh my Arceus," she whispered, covering her mouth with a shaky hand. Her warm hazels were wide as can be as she stared at Silver. What he had informed her just now was like someone slapping her square in the face with a sack of bricks. She couldn't believe it a single bit. "S-Silver... but how is that even possible?!"

"I don't know, Lyra. But it's possible since I'm like this now," his rough, husky voice hissed through his teeth, sighing heavily. He looked away, crossing his arms. Two pointy, white fangs stuck out as he opened his mouth to sigh. His skin had gotten pale—more than he already was—and he refused to eat anything.

Silver had unwillingly been attacked the night he stopped talking to Lyra. By a vampire. The vampire had swooned in, and taken his life—and blood—leaving him to perish on the forest floor. Silver was supposed to die right then and there.

He didn't, and ended up transforming into a vampire.

She blinked, understanding. "So, where the hell have you been all this time?"

"At my place in Viridian—"

She pouted. "Why didn't you say anything, you idiot?!"

"It's dangerous," he mumbled, sighing.

Lyra sighed, knowing he'd give her the 'it's too dangerous' argument. "Okay, then," she cut off their conversation, wanting to switch to another topic before it got heated, "can you eat or drink anything other than...you know..."

"Nope, I tried, trust me."

"Can you sleep?"

"Yeah, but not everyday," Silver explained, shrugging.

"...Do you sparkle in the sun—" Lyra blurted with no shame, smiling slyly.

"The fuck Lyra, no."

"This is so amazing! I feel like those teenage girls who has a badass, sexy vampire boyfriend yayy!~" Without processing her thoughts, she reached over, hugging him tightly as their bodies pressed against each other.

"Lyra dammit, get the fuck off me!" Silver hissed, trying to pull her away as gently as he could. His body tingled at her hug, making him fight off a groan. Ever since he was converted, his hormones have acted crazy like a freaking roller coaster—adding to the list of reasons on why he decided to stop making any type of contact with her.

She pulled back a bit, still hugging him close. "Tell me this... Is it true that vampires have a sexual desire that is five times stronger than humans?~"

"..." The redhead grumbled in response, successfully pushing her off himself. "S-Shut up!" The last statement she assumed was definitely true. The redhead wanted to pounce at her vulnerable self and make her his right at the spot. The simple thought made him walk over to the tree, banging his face against it.

This is going to be a long life—oh wait, he remembered that he's an immortal now. "Fuck my li—...Existence!"

_**3. FerrisWheel**_

"Swishy swishy whee!~" A greenette happily sang, shaking the jar in his hands. He shook it somewhat softly, watching as the being in it let out small, bright sparkles off her body. He crossed his legs on his bed in his room, grinning at the woman in the jar.

The woman was none other than good ol' Hilda. Her arms were crossed against her chest as she pouted adorably in the jar. Her long, designed wings with swirls here and there slowly fluttered. Her cream-colored dress hugged her small, petite stature down to just above her knees, having a single strap over her left shoulder. Her hair was in her usual ponytail, and her whole body was sparking wonderfully.

The fairy stared at him, obviously unamused when he stopped shaking the jar. "N, can you please stop shaking the jar and let me out."

"Nuuuu— If I do that, you're gonna fly away! I can't do that," he stated as a matter of fact, raising the jar to his eye level. His wondrous eyes peered at her, smiling wider.

She groaned as she tried reasoning with the childish man. "Please? I promise I won't leave."

"...Promise?" he repeated, not really believing her—

"Yes," she confirmed, pulling out her tiny pinkie for emphasis. "I promise."

"Okay..." N mumbled, nodding. He slowly undid the lid, letting a gaping hole on the top for the small fairy. She fluttered out, her wings flapping at quick speeds as she floated close to his face. "Yayy! You didn't leave!"

"See? I'm here," Hilda said with a smile. She playfully flicked some sparkles onto his cap, making it float up towards the ceiling of his room.

N gawked at his now floating cap, gasping. "Wow! That's amazing!"

"Yep! It's magical sparkles that make you fly!"

"Can I fly?" N asked curiously, tilting his head in excitement. He really wanted to fly—

With a nod, the fairy flew up, throwing her sparkles here and there on his body. A few moments later, N's body floated up towards the ceiling as well. He reached up to plop his cap back on his head with a huge smile from ear to ear. "I'm flying whoo!" The greenette raised his hands up, twirling his body in mid-air as he laughed happily.

Hilda smiled at the scene, rubbing her hands together in success. She had completed her job here today. Despite the fact that the green-haired male caught her with a simple butterfly net and locked her down against her will for a few hours, she managed to make him smile. That was her job in life, her main goal —to make people smile and be happy. She let a chuckle flutter out of her mouth into the room, and flew up to him. "You got it!~"

Yes, she had achieved her goal yet once again.

_**4. NewBark**_

Kris paced back and forth in the messy as heck laboratory, shaking her head. She looked distressed and tired and her clothes were dirty. She basically looked like a complete mess. Stepping on the scattered documents and reports on the floor, she had other things to worry about. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she looked towards her left.

Her crystal clear blue eyes flickered over to a distraught Ethan, who was busy pushing a huge file cabinet towards the back door. Since it had no lock or anything, he wanted to make sure it was secure enough to keep anything unwanted out-of-the-way. She examined him with a frown. Ethan's clothes were tattered and bloody, his hair was a complete mess, and his face showed evident signs of worry and exhaustion.

She forced herself to turn away, and looked out the window, which was hammered down with wood. A small peering let Kris take a good view of the outside atmosphere of NewBark Town. Three lifeless bodies slowly walked across the small town, missing limbs and all. They were lifeless, soul-less; as if they had no meaning to walk the earth anymore.

They didn't have any meaning.

The last two days have been hell for the two in the laboratory. At the scientists labs located at Goldenrod City, an apparent virus had been created by fusing together many other viruses that are known to cause humans to become ill. Without knowing of it, the virus had escaped from the 'safe' laboratory (Arceus knows how it happened), and happened to target vulnerable wild and house animals. Eventually, the virus broke out into an epidemic, infecting many humans across Johto in a matter of hours. That was all day one. By day two, the virus quickly spread on over to Kanto, infecting animals and humans there as well. Most of the animals sadly became sick and died, while humans turned into zombies.

Sounded cliché, right?

Kris couldn't believe it at first, but reality had hit her like a knife stabbing her heart the night before. Ethan had barged in, banging at the door as he barely managed to escape the grasp of a zombie that had tried to attack him. He successfully managed to pry him away, with no evident bite marks (thank Arceus for that). Since then, they haven't slept, nor bathed. They managed to live off the food left in the small fridge they had cooped up there. That had all crashed into her mind at that moment, and she gasped. Small tears formed in her eyes as she shook her head furiously. She was still in clear shock.

Ethan heard her sniffling, and turned to her as he frowned. He slowly walked over to her, and pulled her into a soft hug. "Hey... Relax, okay? This isn't the time to be crying about what happened. We need to focus on how to survive for the time being."

The bluenette looked up, and gawked at his wise words. No smirk, no perverted joke, no anything. He was serious for the first time in his life. "Y-You're right," she whispered, nodding as she hugged him back. She softly wiped her eyes on his tattered shoulder, and sighed.

He patted her back, and hummed to her a bit. "Besides, we have each other. And who knows, maybe others are out there just like us. We just need to seek them out." Without thinking, he leaned in to give her a chaste peck on her forehead.

She blushed, nodding. "Yeah... I'm glad for that."

She was determined to survive this horrid epidemic with him. Together.

**_5. Twinleaf_**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!~" A loud, cackling female voice sang throughout the enormous mansion. The windows opened and closed violently by the gushing, cold wind. Loud stomping was heard here and there. The lights flickered on and off at a timed pace. "NOBODY SHALL ESCAPE ME! NOBODY!" she laughed out evilly through the hallways, making her voice echo all over the place.

A blonde turned left and right, panting heavily as he held a dagger in his trembling hand. His amber eyes scanned the dining room, stepping back at every movement that seemed suspicious and scary. "Come here and show yourself, dammit!" he yelled out with a raspy, shaking voice.

Alas, a bluenette swirled in, grinning evilly. Her eyes dilated significantly, as if her eyes were only small, black dots. Her long blue hair swished here and there softly with the wind. Her body was hugged in a small, tight dress complete with a large blue bow on the back. It was accompanied by her wrist-length black gloves and a weird, tear-shaped, black cascade that was laced around her slender neck.

The blonde man gulped, holding the dagger with both his hands. There she was.

The evil witch of Sinnoh: Dawn Berlitz.

"Dawn," he hissed out of his chapped lips, "I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

More laughter escaped her bright, red lips as she clutched her stomach. "You? Hurt me? Do you hear yourself?!" She swirled her index finder in small circles, making the wind circle around the male. He coughed at the floating debris around him. "Nobody will win me! EVER!" She floated over to him, propping his chin up to her face. His amber eyes widened in surprise at her closeness, panting heavily. From here, she looked ravishing—

The witch let a smirk crawl up her red ruby lips as she leaned in to peck him teasingly. "You know, Barry Pearl," she whispered, with a playful tone dusting on her voice, "you make me go crazy~"

He sweatdropped at her statement, blushing beet red as he dropped the dagger in his hand. He took a sharp breath as he tried to push himself away from the bluenette—

"What?" Don't you feel the same?~" She traced her gloved finger down his cheek slowly, posing a seductive smirk.

"G-Get away from—" His sentence was cut short when he found himself being surrounded by sparkling, black magic. He gasped as it engulfed his body completely, trying to scream. He felt like he was suffocating, as if his lungs were on fire.

Dawn playfully clasped her hands together at the sight before her. After a bit, she waved her arm, letting the black magic disappear. There was Barry, eyes open, but instead of pupils, his eyes were black. No amber eyes, no sclera, no nothing. Just pure black. He floated down to the ground, and immediately bowed down to Dawn, symbolizing the power she had over him.

She grinned widely in triumph. She had successfully managed to make the richest person in Sinnoh hers and only hers. "Time to play..." she whispered, snapping her fingers together. In an instant, the black magic reappeared, engulfing the two as it made a loud noise.

Within seconds, they were gone out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just typing up derp derp. Should I continue? c: R&R :D**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own the freaking franchise?!**


End file.
